Shatter The Silence
by Mairiposa
Summary: What happens when Jake and Sam vocalize their feelings? Will everything go awry? SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose this should be called a prologue. Or a teaser chapter, but anyways, this is going to be a new story that I am working on! :] It's a Phantom Stallion fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy! **

It was the way he looked at her, the way his mustang eyes seemed to light up as he took in her freckled nose. They way that she would glance at him, seeming to search for his approval on he smallest aspects of being a cowgirl. She would look back questioningly when Ace would act up, or when Tempest would become a filly that she didn't know. She needed him to be around, needed his presence. It soothed her mind and made her heart race. He would always be there, watching out for her. Watching her find her way in her home and future. She would always have a place in his heart, a corner for her in the smirk on her face or in the tangles of his raven black hair. It was all for her and she was all for him. But neither would voice it, neither would speak the taboo words that would shatter the peaceful silence that filled their hearts when they were near each other. One day, they would have to, they would be forced to shatter the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Phantom Stallion :[ **

**This is an expierimental chapter that i wrote very quickly, so please give me feedback on what i should or shouldnt Change! Thanks lads!**

**

* * *

**

Samantha Forster stood on the second rail of the wooden fence to watch her filly, Tempest, romp in the yard. A gentle smile lit Sam's face as her heart filled with love for the little creature that was the daughter of legends. Sam wished for Tempest to grow up and be like her father, a snowy white stallion that lived in the eye of the world where nothing could harm him. Although Sam would also be content just to have a healthy horse, and Tempest didn't really seem to care either way.

The thought of healthy horses brought Sam's thoughts to center on her other horse, Ace. A little bay mustang who was picked on in the saddle herd, Ace had been coughing recently, a tired sound deep in his chest. Sam figured that if she nursed him back to health all on her own, then maybe her dad would let her finally go riding with Jen out on the playa. She had been forbidden to do so when one night after retuning from such a ride she had forgotten to take Ace's halter off, which would have been terrible if he had stepped on it, breaking the halter or causing him to panic and break his legs. And although Ace had done no such thing, in fact he had stood quietly in the paddock all night, not seeming to move a muscle, Sam needed to be taught a lesson, therefore she was not able to ride with Jen until she proved herself to be the responsible teenager that her father and Brynna wanted her to be. Sam thought that maybe, just maybe, if Jake could help her figure out what Ace was sick with, and then they could nurse him back to health together, that Jake would also see how responsible she was. She didn't like how their small age difference made him act like she was four! She was 16 for christ's sake! When would he learn to quit being so protective? After the accident though, and up until now, Sam could sort of see why Jake wanted to look out for her. And Samantha liked it. She liked how if he startled her his brown mustang eyes would fill with remorse if she acted scared for more than a few seconds. Sam especially liked how his mouth would relax, his full lips droop slightly, when she would tell him that she was only kidding. Sam blushed lightly, a faint pink, and shook her head to clear such thoughts out of her mind. Sure she had a crush on him, but he had made it blaringly obvious that he thought of her as a younger sister. And nothing more. She sighed as she thought about that, and an enquiring voice asked "Brat? Are you okay?"

Samantha nearly fell of the fance she was so surprised, and she blushed an even darker pink as she realized what she had just been thinking about. "hey Jake… uhmm I'm fine, just thinking about… um the saddle herd, and what Brynna wants to do with Penny." Great! Sam inwardly groaned, now I sound like I'm a moron with a stutter! Jake just looked at her like she was crazy, nodding okay and backing away slowly. The only telltale sign of his kidding was the faint glint in his eyes, and a smirking smile that spread across his face as he backed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all reviwers! :] Makes my day each time! Anyways, here is another chapter! I just wanted to ask about length... this is the first multi chapter story i have written, so what is a good length for chapters? This is a bit longer than the last one, so I hope its enjoyed!**

It was all his fault. Why did she have to fall in love with her best friend? With the one person she knew would never lover her back. Sam closed her eyes to the glare of the mid day sun as she walked Tempest to the river that gave her home its name. River Bend Ranch. Which ran directly across from _his_ ranch. An easy ride for anyone, Jake usually ended up at her home sometime during the day, whether to work with her father or to see how things were going, he always seemed to be there.

Which was why Sam was nervous as she tread lightly in her boots, hoping not to stir up the dust that would rise with each of her steps. She was nervous because she knew that Jake would be here soon, or sometime relatively soon. She had just finished her chores, which meant that he had most likely also finished his. And when he finished at his house, he would come over to hers. And whenever he was around she would get nervous and her palms would become sticky, yearning for his fingers to softly caress hers.

Tempest pulled on the lead line, demanding Sam's attention. Her black felt ears were tipped in the direction of the bridge, and she nickered and pranced, alerting Sam to the presence of the very person she was just thinking about. She watched as he walked his mare, Witch, over the bridge, and listened to the familiar way that her hooves collided with the well-worn wood. His eyes looked up and caught hers, holding them while he brought Witch to a slow halt directly beside her and Tempest.

"Brat." Was his greeting, said in his usual stoic manner. "Jake." She replied, hoping to get him to talk first. He smiled when he saw how Tempest was reacting to his arrival, or rather to the arrival of Witch. She was stretching her nose and flaring her dainty nostrils as witch completely ignored her. Sam, in turn smiled as Tempest sneezed and turned back to the direction of the river, where she was hoping to go. They both looked at the horses with eyes that betrayed their hearts, gently and filled with love.

"How's she doing?" Jake asked quietly a few seconds, as if not wanting to interrupt the comfortable silence that had bloomed between them.

"She's been cribbing, and trying to bite Ace, but I figured she is just bored, so I'm going to take her to the river for a little bit of play time."

Jake nodded and turned witch to face the main yard, saying "Maybe I'll join you later? I have to see what Wyatt wants me to do." Sam blinked twice and nodded, although Jake had turned back and couldn't see. This prospect intrigued her, as she knew that the river had water, and water usual led to water fights, which were definitely a way to flirt. Jan had been pushing Sam to flirt more with Jake, to test the waters she had said. And Sam wanted to do just that.

But how? It was Jake, her best friend, and the boy she loved. She didn't know how to flirt if her life depended on it. Her lips pursed as she considered this, and Tempest whinnied, letting Sam know that she was impatient to get to the river. Sam gave in, saying, "Learn some manners!" and laughing as she led her filly into the cool refreshing waters.

* * *

Jake turned back to Wyatt, trying to listen to what he said. He had been distracted by the sound of Sam and Tempest playing in the water. Her laugh, which was hearty, swelled his own heart with love and made him happy. "Jake?" Wyatt's voice brought him back into the barn "Jake, I just need you to check the far fence and then you can go. But I'm sure Gram has food for you, so just stay for lunch."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on that" Jake responded without meeting Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt smiled as he realized what was capturing Jake's attention. Sam and her little black filly were in the river, splashing and making a ruckus.

Wyatt had seen this coming from a mile away. His daughter was growing up into a very beautiful woman, and Jake was bound to notice. What Wyatt was wondering ran along the lines of when they would both stop being so darn stubborn and tell each other that they were in love. Wyatt hoped it happened soon, for he seriously was sick of the way that they would act around each other, like embarrassed school children. But he also knew that the day that Jake confessed his love would be the day that Sam would realize that his love was forever. He watched as Jake almost walked into the barn door because he was watching Sam. Wyatt laughed and shook his head at the ways of love.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda want to lead into them confessing their love... I love stories that build up, so there you go! haha **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... the waterfight! eek! To me, writing this, Jake seemed a little OOC... What do you guys think? Let me know! and as always, Thanks for reading! :]**

* * *

Jake wandered slowly over to where Sam and Tempest were playing in the La Charla River, attempting nonchalance as internally he wanted nothing more than to sprint to her, to his Sam.

As he approached, Tempest nickered to him, welcoming him to their playtime. Sam turned and saw him, her hazel eyes lighting up as a grin lit upon her freckled face.

"Jake! You got away from my dad, huh?" She asked him playfully.

"I sure did, and I was trying to decide if I really want to get all wet with you and this annoying filly!" Jake replied with a fake grimace and Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you don't have to you know… Tempest and I were doing fine without you." She countered and turned her back to him. He immediately scooped up a handful of the cold, blue water and splashed her with it! Sam turned with a loud yelp, causing Tempest to startle and splash Jake in turn.

Jake looked at Sam through his soaked hair as his hat fell off into the river with a loud plop. He quirked one eyebrow as she began to double over, laughing. Tempest joined in, tossing her head and causing her wet black mane to slap against her neck, splashing Sam this time, although not nearly as much as Jake. Sam looked up into Jakes eyes, surprise written all over her face. She grimaced as the full coldness of the water hit her, and then smiled as she gained relief from the day's hot temperatures.

"Ahhh that feels nice." She said, closing her eyes as water dripped off her back from where Jake had splashed her. Jake leaned over Tempest's back and shoved Sam in the shoulder; pushing her into the river, butt first.

"Ahhhh! Jake! NOT cool!" She shrieked as she came up, wet lead line still in hand. Luckily there was lots of slack so her fall had not disturbed Tempest, who was drinking from the river, and watching the two-leggers play in the water.

"I thought it was funny." Jake said, with a glimmer of playful-ness in his eyes. His mouth tightened as he tried not to laugh.

"Hmmphhh." Sam said with one wet hand on her drenched hip. Her hair was dripping into her face and she blinked water away as she tried pushing her long auburn strands out of her face with one hand while the other held onto Tempest. She glared at Jake as he moved closer to her, ducking under Tempest's neck to get to her as Tempest just watched him calmly.

Jake stepped closer to Sam, then closer more, until she was looking up into his brown mustang eyes. Her breath hitched as he reached out and pushed her hair out of her face, behind her and brushed her cheek with his fingers. His eyes never left hers, and something light up in them when she didn't move away. His hand fell back to his side as she leaned into him, closer and closer until… she promptly fell back into the river. She came up spluttering and blinking, rubbing her eyes as she sat on one of the rocks in the shallow water. Tempest, bored with the turn of events began to pull Sam backwards into another part of the river. Sam went along with her, barely getting her feet under her in time to walk with the impatient filly, her face registering nothing but shock. Her hazel eyes were wide with surprise, until embarrassment hit her.

Jake stood there, the whole time. Almost frozen, the one thing alerting any onlookers to his being alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest, as he stared at the girl he loved, who hadn't turned away. That was the one thought racing through his mind. "She didn't move away. She didn't move away." It was a mantra that was all he heard as he continued to watch Sam's turned back.

Her cheeks were flaming. She pressed her cold hands to the bright red part of her face as she tried to breath properly. She was thinking that she didn't know how to react to that, what to say, what to do. She was afraid if she turned around she would see him, see the boy she loved and either cry or laugh. She couldn't trust herself to turn, so she didn't. She looked up into the bright blue sky and the blinding sun made her squint. Her tight grip on the lead rope was turning her knuckles white, like the fluffy clouds that floated above the teenager's heads.

Jake was the first to move, the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity. "I'm going to go home now… I have uhmm… homework to do." He stammered as he stared into the river. He looked up in time to see her nod and turn her head as she pulled Tempest's head from the water where she was eating the grass on a very shallow part of the riverbank. She met his eyes, a very brave thing to do on her behalf, and said, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

He nodded, a slow movement that allowed her to admire his jaw line. He looked up into the sky and murmured, too quietly for her to hear "I couldn't stay away."

She smiled, and nodded. A light blush still colored her cheeks, giving her a rosy glow that made Jake happy. She said in a voice that was too high pitched, too girlie to be her normal voice, "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake turned and began walking back to the barn as he once again murmured "I can't wait."

A hawk flew over the ranch as Sam lead Tempest back to the barn many minutes later. The sun had begun to set, and the orange glow on the clouds was Sam's favorite color. As she was just finished grooming Tempest, Gram stepped onto the ranch house porch and hollered "Samantha! Telephone! It's Jen, and she is in a hurry so you'd better hustle your behind into this house to talk to her!"

"I'll Be right there Gram!" Sam yelled back, sticking her head out of the barn doors as she began untying Tempest from the grooming hook. She lead Tempest into her stall and patted her neck quickly as subconsciously a beautiful smile overcame her face. She ran to the house and immediately took the phone from her Grandmother.

"Jen? Good, you're still here. I have so much to tell you!"

* * *

**Ahhhh! The first SAKE fluff! I think I was actually blushing when I wrote the part about her being embarrasses! haha! silly me! Anyways, tell me what you thought por favor! Thanks! =)**


End file.
